Gas turbine engine designers continuously work to improve engine efficiency. The specific fuel consumption (SFC) of an engine is inversely proportional to the overall thermal efficiency of the engine, thus, as the SFC decreases the fuel efficiency of the engine increases. The thermal efficiency of a turbofan engine is a function of component efficiencies, cycle pressure ratio, and turbine inlet temperature. Any leakage of core flow around turbine blades between a tip and a blade track will reduce the efficiency of the turbine. Minimizing the tip clearance with fixed geometry turbine blade track assemblies is difficult because at some operating conditions the turbine blade may rub the blade track causing damage to the components. Some existing gas turbine blade track assemblies have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.